


Bruce Banner dating a "Bad Girl" headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Bruce Banner/You
Kudos: 18





	Bruce Banner dating a "Bad Girl" headcanons

○ Tony would be extremely afraid of you. All the time.

○ “Hey, Bruce. Is (Y/N)… um… coming today?”

○ “I don’t know. Why? You’re scared of her or something?”

○ Of course the incredible Iron Man would never say that he’s scared of you, so he would immediately deny it.

○ Until you actually say something and he would scream because you were just a few feet behind him the whole time he had that conversation with Bruce and he hasn’t noticed at all and _holy shit, it is so scary._

○ It’s maybe one of the few times Bruce gets to have the upper hand against Tony, and it’s honestly the only reason why you keep scaring the guy so much.

○ That’s a lie, you also like scaring Tony a lot ( ~~because it’s fun~~ )

○ You would always silently observe him do his experiences with fascination, trying your best to not bother him.

○ It would take him a moment to notice this habit of yours, since he’s very lost into his experiences, but when he does, he would take time to explain to you what he’s doing.

○ A lot of the time your face would scrunch up in confusion, and when he would ask you if you want him to repeat with different words, you would blush in embarrassment and quietly say ‘yes’.

○ He doesn’t mind repeating stuff because he absolutely loves seeing that blushy expression of yours.

○ It’s really his favorite, and he rarely gets to see it because of your tough demeanor.

○ You’re obviously the alpha kind in the relationship, which means you would be the one protecting Bruce from any kind of comments from anyone at any times.

○ Which honestly helped him contained Hulk within in a certain number of times, and he’s very grateful that you’re willing to go so far just to protect him.

○ Of course, there are times where Bruce has to calm you down.

○ It’s pretty hard to do, because you’re either breaking stuff, screaming or dangerously silent.

○ But his love always manage to get through you, just like yours always manages to get through him when Hulk comes out.

○ When Hulk does come out and you happen to be there, you’re surprisingly handling him pretty well.

○ I mean, the first few times, you were pretty scared of the big green guy, but you tried your best to not let it show in those times as you helped him calm down.

○ Now, you’re so used to it happening, it’s almost like calming down a child of yours.

○ And you honestly don’t mind at all, because Hulk is as much a part of Bruce than anything else.

○ Despite being tough and pretty much silent, you’re trying your best to show him your love.

○ He’s sometimes clueless to the subtle things you do, but he always ends up noticing them at some point and giving you back the love you give him.

○ You’re both blushy messes when it comes to flirting.

○ While he always tries to make each ‘I love you’ special, you always say them in random times.

○ Like he would be reading something and you’d be watching something on the TV and then suddenly:

○ “Hey, Bruce?”

○ “Hm?”

○ “I love you.”

○ It always warms his heart to hear it, so you really don’t have to make it any more special.

○ Because you’re the most special thing in his life already.


End file.
